


You and I - The Sex Tape

by pyrosgf



Series: Plotbunny Graveyard - Where Ideas Go To Die [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was inspired by nina-in-technicolor's fic You and I... I highly recommend you read it.  Sadly before getting too far into this inspired work I got sidetracked.  So this is it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I - The Sex Tape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You and I](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20560) by nina-in-technicolor. 



> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Adam had toyed with the idea of a sex tape for years, but with fame came a price he wasn’t sure he wanted to pay. Angel made him forget that. Somehow or another on a random Tuesday Adam went out and bought a small safe for his house. After all, a memory card with a sex tape video needed a secure place to live. It was the only way Adam could consol the fact that Angel made him forget every piece of common sense that told him it was a bad idea.

That’s how it began, an endeavor to make his very first sex tape. Adam didn’t know where it would go from there, but the one thing he knew for sure is that Angel would be game for it. That’s the one thing he could always count on.

Fast-forward to the weekend and Adam had it all set up. The camera was angled toward the bed, the bed was made with red and black sheets, and there were a spill of condoms and various lubes littering his nightstand. The only thing that was missing was Angel.

Adam couldn’t believe it had been such a short time since he’d met the young singer. Adam saw something in Angel from the moment Angel caught his eye. He wasn’t sure if it was the piercings, the spill of shocking black hair that hung to his thighs, or just the look Angel gave him, but the entire thing was unexpected. He didn’t expect that after mentoring Angel they would end up in bed together, but it happened, and with all the other shit going on in Adam’s life Angel became his source of release. It wasn’t serious, they weren’t exclusive, but Adam genuinely cared for Angel in his own way. Even if sometimes it seemed like their ages left them worlds apart, their common thread in music brought them together like a candle to a flame. What it all spelled out was incredibly hot sex. Adam had to work for Angel. Angel wasn’t a little submissive kitten waiting to be patted on the head, Angel was a tiger in his own rights and Adam had an interesting time learning to tame the beast. Tonight Adam wanted to be a ringmaster and have Angel follow his lead. Adam wasn’t counting on it, but maybe tonight would be different.


End file.
